Wonder
by loftier
Summary: A moment of relaxation in Marinette's life so now let's zoom in what she could be thinking.
They have two sides of the same coin, two faces of the same card. Flip them once then you'd get the other. But should it be like that? Are people naturally installed to have an internal switch? But people are mixtures, blended just right as a whole.

Just like the ingredients a half-Chinese is mixing thoroughly.

Marinette was in a surprisingly blank state this morning and not in her usual overthinking panicky self. She just felt oddly relaxed at the moment and her mind was clearheaded enough to contemplate on frivolous thoughts while idly baking a batch of cookies. She wandered on many things, jumping from one silly idea to another but this time; it's not leaving her in such a mess because there were no forgotten reminders, no unfinished heroic duties, and shockingly no _Adrieeeeeen_.

So now, it would be the first time to give herself a life evaluation.

Right, so where was she?

Crouching down, the dark headed teen swiftly slid the first batch in then turned the stove knob to its proper temperature.

Knobs…switches, right.

And what would her switch be? The mask.

Marinette strode back to the counter to transfer another batter to the tray. This would be her second batch. She once again swept up her spatula to the bowl and began laying the batter one by one.

Why was she baking cookies again?

Oh right, she just felt like it.

Wait… she was thinking of something else just before this.

The teen paused at what she was doing. The tray was half-way done.

Nevermind, the thought was already forgotten.

The girl continued.

After finishing the tray, Marinette decided to take a small break and finally sat on the chair beside her working station. Her bluebell eyes darted around the room and weren't particularly focusing on one object solely. A ray of sunlight was suddenly in her vision, making her squint and shift her position.

Outside the window, any person would say that it was a fine morning in Paris. Marinette was thankful to still spot the vast blue sky in the kitchen even though it's in the first floor and their home was surrounded by tall buildings. The trees outside were slightly shaking since their leaves wear dancing uncontrollably to the wind.

Scratch her previous thought. It was a fine _windy_ morning in Paris.

Her view shifted back to the room she's in, looking at the different stoves it contains.

It wasn't necessarily hot in the kitchen, not to mention that it's a bakery. But it was one of those moments like entering a door then forgetting what they were doing.

Marinette was in a weird daze so her next action couldn't be blamed as uncalled for.

A gust went inside as quickly as she opened the window. Papers around the room flapped violently as they try to escape their weight bearer.

Looking like a bad idea already, the petite teen closed the windows firmly and the papers abruptly ceased their dancing. Out of the corner of her eyes, a small black figure had also stopped its swaying. The dark haired teen turned her head to look clearly at the familiar paper.

It was the layout she drew for the Chat Noir doll. She thought she lost it.

She walked over to the draft and observed that it was placed beneath a pepper holder. She must have forgotten to bring it to her room. She brought her hand and slid the paper from its weight. Looking closely, she knows that the small black cat wasn't fully black, only parts of him are. Her fingers stroked just above the mini Chat Noir's green eyes.

Ladybug wasn't the only one who has a mask.

And just for a moment, Marinette wondered who the boy is behind the switch.

The timer went off, the cookies are ready.

The moment is gone and so is the thought.

People are mixtures, blended with different ingredients all together. And once baked in all its glory, not everyone would get to taste it.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** I hope I could write romance while staying in character. And oh look wow, I wrote stuff! And it's not Naruto!  
Because this fandom made me snap.


End file.
